People rely on disposable absorbent garments in their everyday lives, including such garments as adult incontinence products, enuresis pants, training pants, and diapers. Many manufacturers seek to better meet the needs of users of such products. With certain products, such as adult incontinence underwear and enuresis pants, it is important that the garments look and feel as much as possible like “regular” underwear to promote an improved sense of normalcy to the wearer who suffers from incontinence or enuresis. Additionally, purchasers and users of such products are frequently embarrassed about their condition and about having to purchase products to deal with their incontinence or enuresis condition.
Currently, the most common method for obtaining incontinence and enuresis underwear is by purchasing relatively large bags in retail stores. Such conventional packages of incontinence and enuresis underwear are opaque or mostly opaque, which some purchasers may perceive as overly “diaper-like” or too strongly connoting the presence of a personal care absorbent product directed to a urinary condition. Such conventional packaging bears little resemblance to the packaging in which durable clothing is sold. There is a need for a package of incontinence or enuresis underwear that better resembles a package of durable underwear so as to improve the feeling of normalcy for the purchaser/user. There is also a need for a package of incontinence or enuresis underwear that allows the potential purchaser to see selected features of the underwear, such as, for example, cloth-like material used to make the underwear, elastic waistbands, and back-label indicators.
Attempts have been made in the art to provided windowed packages to allow consumers to inspect the absorbent garments contained within the sealed packages prior to purchase. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,555 to Kuske et al. However, the prior art does not optimally provide for targeted display and/or obscurement of particular features of pants, particularly with larger underwear such as incontinence and enuresis underwear, some of which frequently require multiple folds in both directions to efficiently configure the underwear for commercial packaging and sale.